prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Milk
This article is about the mascot character. For the Palmin whose name translates to "Milk" in English, see Gyuunyuu. Milk is a white-and-pink lop rabbit who debuted in Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Unlike Coco and Natts she is unable to transform into a human. She takes her role as caretaker seriously, along with most other things. Most of the time, she is seen nagging with Nozomi because of the latter's goofy attitude. However, Milk learns to have faith in Pretty Cure, and has a strong urge to help them whenever they are struggling. In the events of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!, she obtains the ability to turn into a human and the power of the Blue Rose after picking up a glowing blue seed and growing it. Her human Alias is and her Cure Ego is . Story Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Milk is first seen walking trough the alley dragging a small wheeled suitcase while Nozomi runs past on her way to catch the bus to school. Milk comments to herself that she's found another sucker and wanders out into Nozomi's path and pretends to be a stuffed animal which Nozomi picks up. Nozomi comments that she's thinks it's cute and briefly looks around to see who might of dropped it but then Rin yells that she's about to miss the bus to school so she puts Milk in her bag and runs to catch it. Milk can be seen inside Nozomi's bag eating her lunch which makes Nozomi mad when Milk is finally discovered at Natts' store later in the episode. Milk introduces herself and reveals that CoCo and Natts are princes which surprises the girls somewhat and even though Milk is told that the girls are Pretty Cure she does not think that they are taking good care them. ''Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! After the battle against the Nightmare, Milk resumes her duties as a caretaker to both the new kings of the Palmier Kingdom. But when the kingdom got attacked by Eternal, both Coco and Natts were again needed to the human world to support the cures, leaving her behind. In the events of Episode 7, she picked up a glowing blue seed which believed to be the Blue Rose of Hope and grew it, giving her powers of the Blue Rose and the ability to turn into a human, as well as a Pretty Cure. Milky Rose '"The blue rose is the secret mark, Milky Rose!"' 青いバラは秘密の印、ミルキィローズ！ ''"Aoi bara ha himitsu no shirushi, Mirukii Roozu!" Milky Rose is a cooperator of Pretty Cure that appears in the eleventh episode in the second season. She has long, violet, curly hair, fuchsia eyes and wears violet with blue flower decorations. She is significantly stronger than Pretty Cure, being able to defeat her foes with ease. However, she has to be careful using these powers, or else she can deform back to her mascot form. In order to transform into Milky Rose, Milk must be Kurumi and have her Milky Palette at hand. The first time helping Pretty Cure, Milky Rose did not reveal who she really was and ran off, making all the Cures worry which side she was on. Milky Rose can use her own signature attack, Blizzard. When Natts is granted his Palmier crown, Milky Rose can use the Milky Note and the Milky Mirror to perform Metal Blizzard. At the final episode, she can use Floral Explosion together with Pretty Cure. Rainbow Milky Rose is an upgrade Milky Rose gains in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!. Together with the others' upgrades, the group of seventeen girls form the group Cure Rainbow. This upgraded outfit resembles Milky Rose's ordinary outfit, except for longer skirt and cloth covering her shoulders, along with a pair of small golden wings. Relationships Coco and Natts - At the beginning, Milk only shows deep respect toward her fellow mascots and princes, Coco and Natts, always using the respectful suffix when saying their names. She may have a crush on Coco, as she has shown affection around him, and is jealous when Nozomi shows attention to him. However, this may just be a great admiration that has developed through her service in the past. Yumehara Nozomi - Milk and Nozomi are always in constant disagreements over food, especially chocolate. Milk criticizes Nozomi often because she does not think Nozomi is capable to be neither a leader or a good caretaker for her princes. However, they begin a friendship later on. Minazuki Karen - Milk also shares a close friendship with Karen, which resembles that of Nozomi and Coco, Komachi and Natts and Urara and Syrup, though they do not share any romance between each other. Their friendship started when Karen sacrifies herself for Milk in a battle . Etymology Milk: The name of the opaque white liquid produced by the mammary glands of mammals Milk Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia - Retrieved 07-25-2009.. : This entire name is a pun. When written backwards in the Japanese hiragana and katakana writing styles, it spells out , which translates to "Milk's ears". Her surname was, however, written out using common kanji to make it more convincing. translates to beauty, has no specific pronunciation and is only used to indicate that the syllable that came before it is repeated, and means plain; field.Jim Breen's WWWJDIC '' is a common Japanese girl's name with many potential meanings.'' Milky Rose: A name that is also inspired from Milk's name, as well as the second season's second theme, the rose, particularly the blue rose, which is the reason Milk can transform at all. Trivia *Together with Kujou Hikari, Milk is one of the two only non-Cures who have gotten the role of a main heroine. **Milk the first mascot whose role is equal to that of Pretty Cure. The second is Siren from Suite Pretty Cure♪ who gained an actual cure form. *Kurumi Erika shares Milk's human form given name "Kurumi", though in Erika's case it is her surname. Coincidentally, Erika once tells Tsubomi that if she ever calls her "Erika-san" (literally "Ms. Erika"), she has to buy her milk. *Milky Rose is the first non-leader to have a midriff. *Milky Rose is the second heroine in the Pretty Cure franchise to have purple hair, the first being Cure Egret, third being Cure Berry, followed by Cure Moonlight and lastly by Cure Beat. Gallery Milk Gogo.png|Toei's Animation image of Milk/Kurumi and Milky Rose in Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Gogo 122312.jpg|The four mascots in the ending sequence Ganbalance de Dance ~Kibou no Relay~. 0031y397.jpg|A scene from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!. Kurumi mimino02.png|Kurumi in the school's uniform. Milky Rose card.jpg|A trading card from Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go's run. Chara img06.jpg|From Toei's old Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go website. Milk In The Pretty Cure 5 Gogo! Movie.jpg|Milk clothes and transformation in the Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Gogo Movie. Milky Rose.JPG|Milky Rose's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2 Jkfgkgfmnktfgh.jpg|Milky Rose's profile in Pretty Cure All Stars DX 3 284379 10150732842125514 719210513 20181305 6223242 n.jpg 251440 10150732838795514 719210513 20181265 5969442 n.jpg 225666 10150732845755514 719210513 20181334 4840585 n.jpg References Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 characters Category:Mascots